Screen doors and windows are traditionally used to enclose an interior space. The screen material allows the exterior air to pass through the screen into the interior space, while also preventing debris, insects and other undesirable objects from entering the interior space. However, screen doors and windows can be difficult to see, which can result in people and animals walking into them. This can be a hazard that results in injury to the person or animal and damage to the screen door or window.